Yourself
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: Prussia-selfcest (Gilbert X Maria) "Bagaimana bisa aku disini?" tiba-tiba saja Prussia yang seharusnya pergi ke dunia selanjutnya setelah kekalahan adiknya di perang dunia kedua, dia malah kedua lain dan bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain. Maria membiarkannya berada di wilayahnya, dan berlahan Gilbert mempunyai perasaan aneh pada 'dirinya yang lain'
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: **Prussia** - **selfcest** (Prussia x Female Prussia)

Rating : T

 **01:** _ **This Girl**_

Ini dimulai ketika adiknya, Ludwig kalah dalam peperangan. Gilbert, personifikasi Prussia yang lebih dikenal dengan Jerman bagian timur sekarang sudah hancur ketika dirampas oleh negara terbesar di dunia; Russia.

Dia sudah lelah dan merasa begitu lemah, sampai akhirnya dia harus lenyap dari dalam peta dan dunia ini.

Umumnya lenyap dalam peta bagi sebuah negara sama seperti mati bagi seorang manusia. Gilbert sudah hidup berabad-abad dan dia sudah membesarkan Germany begitu besar dan kuat, meskipun harus kalah di tangan negara-negara sekutu.

Negara-negara yang hanya bisa mengandalkan negara adidaya, berkumpul dan mengeroyok adiknya yang hanya memiliki si kecil Italy dan Japan. Baiklah, sudah cukup dengan cerita berlangsungnya perang, baginya semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Dia bukan negara, dia hanyalah seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt yang sekarat menunggu apa yang terjadi di dunia selanjutnya.

Itulah akhirnya, dia bahkan tidak mengenali Ludwig lagi. Tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya, dan hanya bisa mendengar namanya diserukan, diikuti dengan isakan.

OXO

Gilbert terbangun, menemukan dirinya berada di tengah perkebunan buah. Ini gila!, apakah dia ada di surga?

Di belakangnya terdapat sungai jernih yang mengalir begitu lancar. Berlahan dia mendekatinya, memakai air jernih tersebut sebagai kaca. Keadaannya tidak berubah, begitu kusam dan tidak hebat sama sekali. Membasuh mukanya, dia ingin menyegarkan dirinya sebelum mempelajari keadaan lebih lanjut.

Tempat ini begitu rapi, setiap jenis tanaman buah di kelempokan dan dipagar. Di depannya saat ini, berdiri dengan gagah sekelompok pohon apel merah. Merah yang segar dan begitu berkilau, siapapun yakin siapa yang melihatnya akan tergoda untuk mengigitnya, "Apalagi kalau sedang lapar," gumam si albino lalu memanjat pohon terdekat. Jelas tempat ini ada yang punya, entah seseorang ataupun sebuah desa yang pasti dia tidak bisa menetap lebih lama lagi di surga tersebut. Dia harus segera kembali ke kehidupannya sebagai Jerman timur yang harus dipersatukan dengan jerman barat, lebih tepatnya dia harus kembali ke neraka.

Menikmati sebuah apel segar sambil menikmati pemandangan alam, kesempatan yang amat sangat langka baginya. Tepat di balik gerombolan pohon apel ini, terdapat kebun tomat—mengingatkannya pada beberapa orang—, dan mungkin di sekitar sini masih ada jenis lain yang ditanam.

"Tempat ini subur sekali," komennya seraya menuruni pohon dan kembali berjalan "Seolah semua tumbuhan bisa ditumbuh disini"

Entah apakah benar dia berada di surga, berapa kalipun dia bertanya dia tidak akan pernah puas. Dia yakin, _rumah_ siapapun bahkan di rumah Antonio juga tidak akan ada tempat seperti ini. Di sebelah perkebunan buah, ada sayur lalu juga ada peternakan, masih ada lagi tanah lapang berumput yang tak terlihat ujungnya. Ini gila! Apapun tersedia disini, jika terlahir kembali entah apapun yang harus dilakukannya dia ingin hidup di tempat seperti ini. Bukan medan peperangan, dimana menang dan kalah membawa nyawa ratusan bahkan ribuan orang.

"Bercocok tanam, dan berternak huh"

Pandangannya mengitari sekelilingnya, dia menemukan rumah kayu bertingkat dua dengan halaman depan berisi tumbuhan hijau tak dikenalnya. Daripada berkeliaran dengan kekaguman bercampuran kebingungan seperti itu, dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri rumah tersebut. "Permisi!," serunya dari halaman depan

Tidak mendengar respon setelah beberapa menit, Gilbert memutuskan untuk lebih masuk. Pintunya tidak terkunci, sedikit ragu dia membuka dan mengintip "Ada orang di dalam?," serunya, namun masih belum ada jawaban.

Menyerah, akhirnya dia menutup pintunya dan diam sejenak untuk memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Belum sampai dia menemukan apapun, seseorang berada di belakangnya.

"Oh, kau mencariku? Maaf-maaf baru saja aku pergi kerumah kakek Jenkins dan dia..."

Gilbert memutar tubuhnya, dan bertapa terkejutnya dia. Seolah melihat kedalam cermin, hanya saja...ini seperti dia sedang memakai kostum...perempuan!. Yah! Seorang gadis albino yang begitu mirip dengannya— atau mungkin semua orang albino memiliki wajah yang sama?. Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak _awesome_ itu katanya jika dia bisa mengunakan lidahnya dengan baik di situasi seperti ini.

Gilbert membeku, hanya saja dia masih bisa melihat sosok gadis itu dengan baik. Gadis albino yang memiliki rambut perak seperti dirinya, mata Ruby seperti dirinya...namun sisanya adalah kebalikan dari dirinya.

Perempuan tersebut memakai pakaian layaknya seorang buruh perkebunan dengan rambut diikat kuda, dia membawa sekeranjang penuh apel dan ditangan yang lainnya sebuah topi jerami.

"Aneh, kau begitu mirip denganku," ujar gadis itu lalu melewati Gilbert begitu saja "Apa kau orang asing? Jangan-jangan kau tersesat," dia membuka pintu lalu melambaikan tangannya memberi ijin masuk pada si pendatang. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Gilbert kembali normal, setelah sadar dia segera mengikuti gadis tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ini," Gilbert menyamankan dirinya di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari rotan, menikmati suasana rumah kayu yang sederhana. Gadis pemilik rumah duduk bersebrangan dengannya lalu meletakan keranjang apel di meja tengah "Bagaimana caramu sampai kesini? Ini daerah pinggiran dimana menemui monster sama dengan minum kopi di pagi hari"

"Monster?...Oh, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku disini!," Gilbert menggerutu lirih. Gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan mata Ruby yang sama dengan miliknya, membuat Gilbert makin merinding.

"Hmm..." gadis itu berdehem lalu tersenyum simpul "Kalau begitu coba ceritakan pengalamanmu. Aku tidak masalah dengan cerita panjang dan membosankan"

"...Sebelum itu beritahu aku namamu. Kalau aku, kau bisa memanggilku Gilbert. Aku hanya tidak ingin tanpa sadar memanggilmu dengan julukan yang aneh"

"Hou...memangnya kau mau memanggilku apa? Ya sudahlah, namaku Maria Beilschmidt"

Wajah porselen Gilbert memucat. Putih dan semakin putih, jika ini mimpi ini pasti mimpi buruk! Tapi mana ada di tengah surga kau mengalami mimpi buruk? Baiklah terkadang hidup memiliki selera humor yang buruk "Kalau begitu, kau akan mendengar cerita yang sangaaaat membosankan, Maria"

OXO

Gilbert penjelasan seorang personifikasi sebuah negara, lalu bagaimana perang berlangsung, dan berakhir kekalahan. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia bahkan menceritakan dirinya sebagai negara yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

"Setidaknya...saat anak-anak di sekolah mempelajari perang dunia mereka akan mendengar namaku," Gilbert memaksakan senyumnya. Orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya. Namun Maria bukan 'orang lain' kurang lebih dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan laki-laki albino tersebut.

Maria tidak menunjukan rasa simpatinya. Semua yang diceritakan Gilbert padanya seperti sebuah dongeng belaka, namun dia yakin jika dia menceritakan kehidupan disini pada Gilbert pasti lelaki tersebut akan berpikiran sama seperti yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Entah hanya dia yang terbuka atau memang Gilbert bukan 'orang lain' untuknya, meskipun beranggapan cerita perang dengan senjata-senjata tak masuk akal tersebut adalah dongeng. Dia percaya pada Gilbert."Sebelum kau benar-benar _menghilang_ kau malah menghilang. Lebih tepatnya datang kemari," ujarnya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya "Kalau kau personifikasi sebuah negara berarti kau bukan manusia huh..."

Gilbert mengangguk "Dan Maria, ada satu lagi yang belum kuberitahu," Maria melihat bola mata berwarna sama dengan miliknya dengan lekat, menunggu

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, itu nama lengkapku"

Sejenak Maria menunjukan rasa keterkejutannya lalu sejenak kemudian dia menyeringai "Lalu? Apa nama negaramu?"

"...Prussia"

"Masuk akal!" Maria menjentikan jarinya lalu pergi menghilang ke belakang. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan dengan teh dan kue. Gilbert tidak masalah dengan keramahan tamahan tersebut, hanya saja Maria menanggapinya segalanya terlalu enteng.

Gilbert mengunyah biskuitnya dengan tenang, mengamati gadis albino yang sedang menikmati tehnya.

Maria merasakannya, ini lucu bertemu seorang laki-laki albino yang mirip dengannya. Menurut gadis itu, paras Gilbert tidak buruk sebagai laki-laki. Disisi lain juga Gilbert merasa Maria tidak jelek sebagai perempuan.

"Hehehe..tenang saja. Aku mempercayaimu," ujar Maria seraya meletakan cangkirnya "Sebenarnya nama Prussia bukan milikmu seorang, Gilbert. Mereka disini juga memanggilku demikian..."

Maria menceritakannya, menceritakan segala sesuatu di dunianya. Cerita gadis itu seperti karangan Arthur, penuh dengan sihir dan ketidakmasuk akalan. Maria adalah salah satu Guardian dari puluhan yang tersebar di dunia ini, dan tugasnya adalah melindungi desa yang dipilihnya dari para monster.

"Boss kami memberi kami pilihan tempat tinggal dan kami harus melindunginya. Aku memilih Issyl karena jauh dari para Guardian lain, kau tahu? mereka menyebutku serigala kesepian."

Monter-monster yang mengancam manusia berasal dari sebual lubang yang konon katanya berada di ujung dunia, meskipun pengetahuan Gilbert di dunianya mengatakan bumi itu bulat dan tak ada ujungnya karena itu **bulat** , namun entah bagaimana kenyataannya disini.

"Sebelum aku datang Issyl bukan tempat yang indah seperti ini. Benar-benar kebalikannya, seperti neraka"

"...Lalu...Mengenai Prussia?"

"Bisa dibilang kode nama," jawab Maria singkat, dia merebahkan dirinya disandaran lalu menghela nafas panjang "Bagaimana? Benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan duniamu. Bahkan aku mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan kau dan aku..."

"Adalah sama?," sambung Gilbert seraya menaikan salah satu alisnya "Satu jiwa yang sama?," ulangnya lagi lebih frustasi

"Tidak perlu panik bung, mungkin peperangan di tempatmu lebih mengerikan daripada segerombolan moster di tempat kami. Jangan dipikirkan untuk saat ini, lebih baik kau menjeburkan dirimu di sungai untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu"

Gilbert melihat penampilannya sendiri; dia masih memakai seragam militernya yang lusuh dan dekil. Maria benar, sebaiknya dia mendinginkan kepalanya di..sungai. Tunggu—

"Sungai?!,"

"Tenang saja, ini wilayahku. Tak ada orang lain selain aku disini"

Sekali lagi Maria beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Gilbert di belakangnya. Gadis itu membawanya ke halaman belakang dimana tidak jauh disana sungai melewatinya "Sudah suatu peraturan absolut jika kau tidak boleh menggangu Gurdian di saat santainya. Jadi kau tidak perlu ketakutan diintip seperti seorang perempuan," oloknya setengah candaan.

Gilbert cemberut diikuti dengan dengusan "Apa kau pemilik semua ini? Perkebunan, peternakan dan ladang rumput di luar sana?," tanyanya. Maria hanya mengangguk lalu membuka lemari kayu di belakangnya.

"Tunggu!, kau mengurus semuanya?" Gilbert begitu penasaran, siapa sangka surga yang telah dilihatnya adalah milik _nya_

Menemukan sehelai handuk, Maria memberikannya pada Gilbert"Tidak untuk peternakan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus dua sapi, dua kambing, dan tiga ekor kuda, seminggu sekali kakek Jenkins bersama istrinya atau cucunya datang untuk melihat hewan-hewan tersebut, aku hanya memberi mereka makan," jawabnya "Aku akan menyiapkan baju gantimu, kau bisa menikmati air segar disana sambil menunggu"

Gilbert ditinggalkan tanpa sempat bertanya lagi. Mengingat sifat-sifat yang selalu diomelkan Ludwig padanya, dia ingat sikap cuek ada dalam daftarnya. "Ya sudahlah," gumamnya lalu mulai mendekati sungai yang nampak jernih.

OXO

Beberapa minggu dirumah Maria, Gilbert mulai belajar bagaimana cara mengunakan cangkul ataupun juga peralatan berkebun lainnya. Dia bahkan bertemu dengan kakek Jenkins dan belajar tentang berternak. Kata beliau sebenarnya Maria sudah merawat mereka dengan benar hanya saja gadis itu terlalu khawatir tentang kesehatan ternaknya.

Bagaimana memerah susu, dan...untuk menunggang kuda dia sudah jago mengingat bagaimana caranya berperang di jaman dulu.

Mulanya karena wajah mereka yang begitu mirip, Maria ragu untuk membawa Gilbert ke desa, meskipun kakek Jenkins yang bijaksana bisa menangkap penjelasan mereka yang rumit—beliau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau Gilbert berasal dari dunia lain—, namun tidak mungkin setiap kali mereka bertemu dengan seseorang mereka menjelaskan segala sesuatunya.

Dengan usul Gilbert yang selalu _awesome._ Diamengusulkan kalau mereka menyatakan diri sebagai saudara sepupu. Kecemasan Maria tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, dia mulai bertanya bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan Sophia?. Saudara sepupunya tidak mungkin tidak mengenal sepupunya yang lain, dan dia tidak mengenal Gilbert.

Dengan segala paksaaan dan juga pertengkaran diantara mereka, akhirnya Maria dan Gilbert memutuskan untuk menyatakan hubungan mereka sebagai sepupu. Jikalau bertemu dengan saudara yang sebenarnya mereka akan menyatakan hubungan mereka sebagai; teman.

Ini gila!, memiliki teman yang sangat mirip denganmu? Orang hanya akan percaya jika mereka adalah anak kembar atau sejenisnya...jika memang itu mungkin.

Akhirnya, Gilbert yang sudah terbiasa dengan dunia ini keluar dari wilayah Guardian. Melihat sayur dan buah membuatnya _eneg_ , rasanya dia akan tertular penyakit _pekok_ Antonio nanti.

Maria menempel disampingnya, mengkhawatirkan Gilbert seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir jika anaknya tersesat di tengah keramaian.

Mereka berdua memasuki kawasan pasar, dimana banyak penjual berteriak menawarkan dagangannya dan pengunjung yang berjalan kesana kemari memandangi sekelilingnya jika ada yang menarik hatinya. Gilbert adalah salah satunya, dia ingat jika dulu rakyatnya pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini; makmur dan juga damai. Dia selalu berpikir jika semua tindakannya selalu mempengaruhi rakyatnya dan kekalahannya membuatnya malu, seandainya saja jika dia memiliki kesempatan dia ingin kembali ke masa jayanya.

namun yang lebih diinginkannya lagi sebenarnya adalah; kebebasan

Melihat Maria, sebagai dirinya di dunia ini. Dia merasa sedikit iri, gadis itu melakukan segala sesuatunya untuk kehidupannya sendiri bukan untuk orang lain. Manusia tidak akan menyalahkannya karena keadaan ekonomi, tidak akan menyalahkannya karena kematian saudara mereka di medan perang.

Sekarang, jika Tuhan menginjinkannya tinggal di dunia ini. Tinggal di dunia yang damai bersama Maria—, bersama Maria?

"Hmm..ada apa?," gadis albino tersebut tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang manis, bahkan Gilbert sendiri tidak percaya jika _dirinya_ bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Wajah porselen Gilbert bersemu "Ti..Tidak ada," jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan

"Dasar, padahal kau sampai berkelahi denganku karena ingin melihat tempat ini bukan? Kupikir kau akan lebih menikmatinya"

"A—aku hanya penasaran...apakah disini sesuatu seperti sihir dianggap normal?," Gilbert berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan menunjuk salah satu kios yang menjual berbagai obat asing. Maria membulatkan bibirnya, hanya _ooh_ responnya, setelah itu dia menjawab "Iya, tanaman hijau yang kutanam di depan rumah juga salah satunya. Aku hanya menanam yang seperti obat saja, karena aku tidak tertarik dengan ramuan aneh seperi ramuan penguat atau sejenisnya"

"Benar, kau sudah cukup kuat dengan pedangmu." ujar Gilbert, namun matanya tak melihat lawan bicaranya. Dia melihat beberapa kapal nelayan di pingir sungai dan itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Maria berteriak padanya saat dia berlari duluan

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah kapal perang besar datang berlabuh.

Penduduk desa dibuatnya ketakutan, kelihatannya ini pertama kalinya kapal tersebut datang ke Issyl. Maria menghentikan Gilbert, dan menariknya ke belakangnya. Gadis albino yang telah siap dengan baju perangnya— saat dia di luar wilayah pribadinya—, mencengkram gagang pedangnya namun masih terlihat tenang. "Gilbert, kau akan bertemu Guardian lain"

"Guardian...lain?"

Segerombolan orang turun dari kapal. Mereka semua memakai seragam rapi dengan desain warna biru dan hitam. Berbaris mereka membuka jalan untuk seseorang. Seorang gadis pirang berkacamata menunjukan dirinya di depan Maria dan Gilbert, bola mata hijaunya menatap mereka berdua secara bergiliran "Prussia, aku tidak mendengar kabarmu akhir-akhir ini," sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau hanya kemari hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku, Brittany?"

Gadis asing yang sombong tersebut memperbaiki tatanan rambut panjangnya. Mengikatnya tinggi seperti ekor kuda, dan memakai topi kabaretnya. Senyum formalitasnya masih belum hilang dari bibirnya, melihatnya saja membuat Gilbert muak rasanya seperti sindiran.

Jika didunianya mungkin gadis didepannya ini adalah Arthur, sifat sombongnya masih belum hilang rupanya.

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan lewat," jawabnya "Karena Boss sadar aku sedang berada di dekat Issyl, dia memintaku untuk memberimu ini," lanjutnya seraya memberikan seamplop surat berlogo matahari dan bulan. Setelah memberikan seamplop surat merah tersebut, Brittany melirik Gilbert "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya saudara selain Mon— maksudku, Germany"

Maria menoleh, memberikan sinyal 'jangan mengatakan apapun' lalu kembali menghadapi Guardian pirang di depannya "Saudara sepupu," jawabnya lalu sengaja menyibukan dirinya dengan amplop. Berlahan dia merobek amplopnya dan mengeluarkan kertas berwarna emas di dalamnya.

Sejenak membacanya lalu dia melipatnya kembali dan lebih memilih untuk memasukannya kedalam saku, mengabaikan amplopnya. "Keperluanmu sudah selesai bukan?," tanyanya sudah biasa. Maria adalah serigala kesepian, dia tidak suka Guardian lain berada di wilayahnya dan hal tersebut membuat Brittany yakin Gilbert bukanlah seorang Guardian.

Namun mengingat sepupu Prussia yang 'lain' juga lahir sebagai Guardian, Brittany patut bertanya bukan? "Siapa dia? Aku tidak yakin jika dia adalah manusia,"

"...Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengijinkan Guardian memasuki wilayahku, lebih lama daripada ini"

Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam, hampir melotot. Sebenarnya angkatan laut—Brittany memiliki tugas yang lebih penting daripada ini "Aku memang mendengar rumornya," dengan itu, dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan persoalan sepele tersebut dan memilih mundur. Begitu saja dia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali ke kapal perangnya.

Gilbert menghela nafas lega setelah memperhatikan kapal baja tersebut menjauh dari pelabuhan. Maria melihat surat yang didapatnya sekali lagi lalu mencengkramnya sampai lecek.

"...Boleh aku membuka mulutku sekarang?," tanya Gilbert lalu merebut surat di tangan dirinya yang perempuan "Apa ini masalah serius?,"

Gadis tersebut mengeleng pelan lalu tersenyum ketir "Hanya saja aku harus meningalkan Issyl untuk beberapa saat, mungkin tiga bulan atau lebih," jelasnya. Menaikan alisnya, Gilbert menyeringai "Apa kau segitunya mencintai tempat ini?"

"Itu berarti aku harus meningalkanmu sendirian, idiot!"

Mendengar jawabannya, Gilbert mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Apa itu masalahnya?!," tanyanya seolah yang dia dengar adalah lelucon "Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!," serunya menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat.

Gilbert tahu kalau _dia_ adalah orang _baik_ yang mencemaskan orang lain, terutama jika seseorang itu di bawah asuhannya. Itu juga dirasakannya ketika merawat Ludwig, tapi Maria...dia mengkhawatirkannya?

"Bukan begitu! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu sa—" lidah gadis albino tersebut tercekat. Wajah porselennya memerah padam, dengan cepat dia membuang mukanya "A—aku cu...Cuma mau bilang kalau aku khawatir kau melakukan sesuatu yang...aneh selagi aku tidak ada"

Melihat wajah memerah dan sikap kikuk tersebut, mau tidak mau Gilbert berpikir jika Maria manis. Sungguh apa yang telah dipikirkannya? Berpikir dirinya...dirinya yang lain lebih tepatnya; manis!.

Ini seperti dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Sebelum panik Gilbert membalasnya sebiasa mungkin "Oh...tenang saja, kakek Jenkins akan membantuku. Meskipun dia hanya datang seminggu sekali..."

OXO

Brittany dengan nama sebenarnya; Alice Kirkland. Terlahirkan sebagai seorang Guardian dan pernah gagal melindungi wilayahnya, setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk menjadi tentara angkatan laut.

Daripada bersikap seperti tentara yang melayani masyarakat dia lebih dianggap orang sebagai bajak laut, kelompoknya tidak bekerja di bawah pemerintah namun mereka tidak dianggap berbahaya karena tak pernah membunuh warga sipil, mereka hanya membunuh monster secara brutal. Menyebabkan arena pertempuran mereka hancur lebur

Kapal bersimbol malaikat pembawa senjata kematian tersebut diberi nama; _**Angel**_ _**of**_ _**Freedom**_ , dimana semua awaknya melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Brittany melakukan pekerjaan dengan bagus selama memiliki kapal tersebut dan boss mendukungnya, namun bagi Guardian lain keberadaannya mengganggu. Keberadaan Alice di wilayah Guardian lain sama dengan mencuri pekerjaan Guardian tersebut, dan itu sebenarnya melanggar peraturan.

Namun kebebasan adalah kebebasan, bahkan boss tak akan menghentikan mereka.

"Jadi, jika kau pergi lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Issyl?"

Gilbert membuka kerannya dan mengisi pot penyiram sampai penuh. Maria tidak jauh darinya, hanya duduk di bangku taman melihat dirinya yang laki-laki menyirami tanaman obatnya "Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?," jawabnya santai "Lebih baik kau menjaga kakek Jenkins dan keluarganya, lalu kau harus menebas monster-monster itu dengan cepat!. Seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya, kau tidak perlu repot dengan mayat mereka, mereka menghilang begitu saja," ocehnya membuat laki-laki albino di sana memutar bola matanya dan menggerutu "Padahal sebelumnya dia mencemaskanku"

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Gilbert duduk di sebelah Maria. Mereka Saling bertatapan, saling mengamati bola mata Ruby yang indah. Prussia laki-laki yang duluan melepaskan kontak mata, lalu mengadahkan tangannya "Kalau begitu beri aku senjata," mintanya sambil menyeringai.

Maria memberikan tangan kanannya, lalu tangan yang lainnya menyentuh pipi Gilbert "Ya, tentu saja aku akan memberimu senjata," balasnya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi kedalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan pedang yang selalu dibawanya "Pakailah dengan baik," ujarnya lalu meletakan senjata tersebut di atas telapak tangan Gilbert

"Tunggu, ini milikmu!"

"Apa masalahmu? Milikku adalah milikmu"

Maria menolak senjata tersebut dikembalikan, dia bilang jika Gilbert lebih membutuhkannya. Tidak masuk akal, bahkan pisau dapur saja bisa menjadi senjata mematikan jika dipakai di tangan mantan personifikasi Prussia!. "Ada senjata yang lain bukan? Hanya untuk jaga-jaga..." Gilbert bersikeras mengembalikan pedang tersebut pada Maria. Di dunia ini tidak ada senapan, membuat segalanya susah jika dia harus bertemu dengan monster petarung jarak jauh, beberapa kali Gilbert menemani Maria bertugas sebagai Guardian dan dia sudah mengklasifikasikan beberapa— meskipun dirinya yang lain hanya beranggapan jika mereka hanyalah monster yang harus di tebas, dan tidak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana cara mereka bertarung.

Walau begitu, berkat pengamatannya, dia sadar Maria kuat dan dapat diandalkan seperti dirinya. Namun memang yang paling merepotkan adalah monster dengan tipe jauh.

Gadis itu besok akan berlayar dengan di temani beberapa tentara bayaran, selain monster laut ancaman lainnya adalah pengkhianatan. Dan Gilbert begitu cemas.

"Aku tidak punya yang lain, disini juga tidak ada yang menjual senjata," jawab Maria santai lalu memberikan kembali pedangnya. "Aku akan mendapatkan satu di tengah perjalanan nanti," lanjutnya, tersenyum manis.

Mata ruby milik gadis tersebut mengeluarkan kilatan, seolah berkata 'percayalah padaku'. Dia dan Maria memang tidak berbeda jauh, beberapa dekade yang lalu dia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada Ludwig.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa"

Gilbert menggengam pedang tersebut, seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya meskipun pemiliknya memintanya kembali. Maria tersenyum melihatnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan di malam hari, dan penyihir desa sudah mulai memasang barrier agar para monster tidak masuk kedalam desa. Mereka makan malam dengan tenang, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Maria juga tidak menjelaskan kenapa dirinya yang begitu jauh dari markas pusat Guardian dipanggil begitu saja, tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Disisi lain Gilbert juga tidak bertanya, meskipun dia yakin kalau Maria akan memberitahunya jika dia mendesak. Hanya saja dia lebih memilih tidak mengetahuinya, karena dia berpikir jika dia mengetahuinya dia akan semakin cemas. Dan dia mulai takut, jika dia mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar 'cemas'.

OXO

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah Guardian Prussia"

Pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan masih dengan rambut berantakan dan baju tidur Maria memberitahunya. Gilbert yang tengah menggosok giginya, hampir saja dibuatnya menelan busa "Uhuk!" segera dia mengambil air dan berkumur, lalu berteriak "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak di pagi hari!"

"Aku tidak sedang ngelindur," balas Maria seraya berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengambil sikatnya "Beberapa Guardian masih belum melihat wujudku. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, jika kau bertemu dengan salah satunya"

"Memangnya mereka tidak tahu kalau kau dipanggil?"

Gadis itu masih menyikat giginya, dan Gilbert sudah selesai. Laki-laki albino itu mencuci mukanya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana, menunggu yang ditanya menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Tidak, satu-satunya yang tahu hanya si pengantar surat. Lebih repotnya lagi kalau tiba-tiba saja ada gosip kalau ternyata Prussia laki-laki, Alice pasti akan mencurigai kita," Maria sudah selesai, dan mulai merapikan rambut peraknya yang panjang.

Gilbert berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan dirinya yang gadis sedang membenahi rambutnya "...Ti, tidak masalah. Jika waktunya tiba, kita bisa memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya...pada Alice"

"Hmm..." respon Maria singkat lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Gilbert juga berniat kembali ke kemarnya dan mengganti bajunya, namun sebelum dia melepas kancing kelimanya Maria menerobos masuk dengan pakaian yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

Gadis itu memakai seragam yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seragam Teutonic Knight yang pernah dikenakannya semasa kecil, sekarang melekat pada tubuh kecil Maria.

"Jangan bengong," tegur gadis tersebut lalu memberikan sepasang pakaian padanya "Pakailah. Entah kenapa aku terpikirkan membuatkanmu pakaian ini," ujarnya bersamaan dengan Gilbert memeriksa buntalan yang di berikan padanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia harus melihat dua pakaian yang membawa masa lalunya kembali?. Maria memberikannya seragam perang yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, seragam yang bernuansa biru dan merah. Dia ingat betul, mengenakan pakaian tersebut selama tujuh tahun dan membela England untuk melawan France. Gilbert tertawa garing, baru saja dikiranya dia bisa membuang semua masa lalunya sebagai personifikasi negara.

Namun sekali lagi dia akan menyandang nama Prussia. Bukan sebuah negara, melainkan guardian yang diberi nama Prussia.

"Jaga rumah sampai aku kembali. Jika bertemu dengan seorang Guardian, hanya katakan kalau kau berubah kelamin atau apapun itu. Meskipun aku yakin kalau hanya 'dia' yang percaya hal seperti itu," oceh Maria sambil mengenakan sepatu bootnya.

Gilbert juga sudah mengenakan seragamnya, sibuk dengan pot besar di ruang tengah. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, berkebun dan berternak. Pertanyaan apakah dia masih bisa bertarung mulai muncul akhir-akhir ini, dan perasaan tersebut semakin buruk semenjak Maria akan meninggalkannya.

Beberapa pria berbadan besar mendatangi rumah mereka untuk menjemput Maria. Gilbert memberi gadis itu kecupan di kening "Untuk apa ini?," tanya Maria sembari mengosok keningnya. Pria albino yang lebih tinggi darinya hanya tersenyum tak menjawab, lalu hanya mengatakan sampai jumpa.

 **To be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu setelah Gilbert menggantikan posisi Maria sebagai Guardian. Mulanya semuanya begitu normal, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi di Issyl kecuali monster-monster yang berusaha masuk di pagi hari— Seharusnya sudah biasa jika makhluk-makhluk tak berotak tersebut menerobos hutan hanya untuk di tebas oleh Maria/ Gilbert saat ini.

Tapi pagi tersebut berbeda dari yang biasanya. Sang Guardian albino masih dengan kaos tidurnya, setengah mengantuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Senyum masam terukir bagus di bibirnya, sementara matanya menyipit menunjukan ketidak sukaan.

Jam 08:30. Seharusnya matahari sudah menampakan dirinya, tapi yang dipantulkan penglihatan rubi Gilbert adalah kilat-kilat petir gemuruh. Langit gelap, sama sekali tak membiarkan sang Surya menampakan dirinya. Manik merahnya berlahan bergeser ke arah timur, melihat segerombolan 'manusia'—yang merupakan penduduk yang tengah panik. Mereka semua berlarian menuju rumah kayu miliknya.

"Hari yang buruk," gumam Gilbert seraya menutup jendelanya dan segera bergegas mengambil senjatanya.

Gilbert tidak sempat memakai seragamnya. Membuka pintu, dia keluar hanya dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang digunakannya tidur semalam. Tanpa diberitahupun dia tahu jika situasi sedang gawat. Itu karena kakek Jenkin muncul di hadapannya dengan jubah hitam dan tongkat kayunya— Beliau adalah penyihir yang setiap malam memasang barier penghalang monster. Wajah pria tua tersebut masih tenang, namun nampak jelas jika beliau sedang menyembunyikan rasa paniknya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?," tanya Gilbert dengan nada datar. Badannya menyandar ke pedang besar milik Maria yang di tancapkannya ke tanah. Gestur cuek dan meremehkan tersebut banyak mendapat tatapan 'benci' warga, dan Gilbert tidak akan pernah peduli akan tatapan—yang melihatnya sebagai parasit—tersebut. Dia sudah biasa, biasa diperlukan sebagai seorang personifikasi.

Sebagai seorang personifikasi negara. Mereka dianggap seperti makhluk yang kebetulan saja ada, dan memberitahu para manusia bagaimana keadaan negara mereka. Manusia tak peduli bagaimana sedihnya berperang melawan teman sendiri, tidak tahu betapa beratnya tangung jawab seorang personifikasi, tidak tahu sakitnya ketika 'negara' mengalami keterpurukan ekonomi.

Seperti dia—Gilbert. Personifikasi Prussia bekerja di bawah pempinan dan mati karena pimpinan. Saat ini nama Prussia sudah lenyap sepenuhnya, dan digantikan dengan German sebagai negara bersatu, tak terpisahkan oleh tembok Berlin. Padahal, sebelum itu. Perpisahan tersebut juga bukan maunya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Ludwig, dia masih ingin melihat perkembangan adiknya.

Tapi keberadaannya sebagai personifikasi hanyalah seperti kata majas. Hanya sebuah kata—keberadaan yang ada hanya untuk pemanis...

Dan 'pamanis' itu sama sekali tak berguna bagi manusia. Hello...mereka pikir siapa yang maju perang di barisan pertama? Bekerja susah payah hanya untuk menanggung sakit yang luar biasa, terutama karena personifikasi tidak bisa mati **hanya** karena tertembak di kepala!?.

Dari tatapan para penduduk pada Gilbert saat ini. Sungguh pasti sebenarnya Guardian dan Personifikasi memiliki makna eksistensi yang sama. Sungguh bodoh baginya untuk **sempat** iri pada dirinya yang perempuan—Maria mendapatkan perlakukan yang sama, mempunyai tangungan yang sama.

Memikirkan semua itu malah membuat dirinya semakin mencemaskan gadis albino tersebut. _Mein_ _Gott_ semoga saja dirinya yang lain itu tidak mendapat masalah yang serupa.

"Para monster menerobos masuk kedalam desa," terang kakek Jenkin sambil menunjukan bola kristalnya. Kristal tersebut menampakan desa yang tersapu air laut dan di bagian lainnya yang lebih dalam, rumah-rumah terbakar. Hewan-hewan beringas menghancurkan segala yang berada di depannya, dan korban berjatuhan dengan tidak manusiawinya.

Gilbert berdehem, masih belum menunjukan rasa simpatinya. Namun mengingat kakek Jenkin yang baik, dia berusaha menujukan wajah cemas—Tapi bukan itu intinya. Dia tetap akan membantu Issyl meskipun itu nyawa taruhannya...

Karena itu adalah tugas Maria. Dengan kata lain dirinya juga akan terlibat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **02: Chaos**

Surai peraknya yang panjang berkibar, berkilau seperti hamparan laut yang terkena sinar sang surya. Bau garam yang amis, udara panas yang lengket. Maria tak pernah merasa nyaman berada diatas laut, membayangkan hidup diatas kapal saja sudah membuatnya mual. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa Alice begitu menyukai air garam berombak.

Gadis itu benar-benar berada di tengah cuaca yang kebalikan dengan dirinya yang berada di Issyl. Matahari begitu cerah, panas menyinari segalanya. "Aaah~," dia mendongak, bersuara menunjukan kebosanannya kepada langit tak berawan.

Samar-samar dia mencium bau roti. Berlahan kepalanya menunduk melihat deck kapal di bawah. Dari atas menara dia bisa melihat koki kapal membagikan roti panas pada setiap kru, terlebih dahulu kaptennya.

Manik biru si pirang bertemu pandang dengannya, lalu tersenyum. Tanpa sungkan Maria mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu membuang wajahnya berlahan. Rasa tidak suka tersebut bukan ada tanpa alasan. Mereka terlalu mencurigakan, dan si pirang yang adalah kapten itu cukup sombong.

"John kapan kita sampai ke pulau terdekat?," tanyanya seraya menuruni tangga tali. Sebelum kakinya menginjak deck kayu, John menjawab "Dua hari lagi. Kelihatannya kau tipe yang tidak sabar nona Guardian."

Maria tersenyum kecil, bersandar pada pagar. Tidak lama kemudian Felix si koki datang, memberi tamu mereka sepotong roti. "Jika saja kapal ini adalah kapal pesiar yang mewah mungkin aku akan menikmati perjalanan ini," ujarnya sebelum mencuil roti lalu memakannya. "Dari awal kalian tidak menyambutku. Itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku menjadi wanita yang tak sabaran Mr John," nama si kapten di pertegasnya, ditambah dengan lirikan tajam "Aku sama sekali tak merasa aman. Bisa saja kalian meracuniku."

"Selama seminggu ini kau memakan masakan, tak ada masalah bukan?," Felix membela rotinya, tentu saja. "Bagi kami kau adalah _paket_ penting. Tentu saja kami tak akan merusak paket yang berharga," lanjutnya diakhiri senyuman licik.

"Kurir profesional huh," Maria tertawa garing namun matanya melihat pria kurus tersebut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Jika John sang kapten ahli pedang, maka Felix adalah penembak jitu. Gadis itu kapan saja bisa berimajinasi kalau dia di penggal atau tertembak jika saja dia lengah.

Jujur saja dia tidak tahan dengan suasana diantara mereka bertiga saat ini. kru yang lain melihat mereka, menjauh berlahan tak ingin mencari masalah. Maria merutuki dirinya karena telah bergabung menjadi panitia pesta canggung ini, andai saja dia bisa menutup mulutnya.

Ini sama sekali tidak hebat. Kenyataannya, dia memang tidak suka dengan sikap kapten dan koki kapal yang sombong, tapi diapun bukan orang yang rendah hati. Gadis itu selalu berpikir jika kenarsisan Gilbert itu seperti orang sinting— Sebagai diri Gilbert yang lain. Kelihatannya sifat tersebut masih ada pada dirinya.

"Membosankan," Maria menjauh. Berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa melihat lagi kedua lelaki berstatus penting di kapal tersebut.

...

Sehari sebelum mereka sampai ke sebuah pulau bernama **Drean**. Maria melewatkan sarapan, dan siang ini dia juga tak berencana bergabung kedalam meja makan yang kumuh dan biadab. Mengingat betapa menjijikannya para tentara bayaran membuatnya ingin muntah, seenak apapun makanan di depannya dia akan menolaknya. Sayangnya masakan Felix bukan yang terbaik, terburuk malah. Mungkin Alice dilarang masuk ke dapur karena akan membakar segalanya, namun pria kurus itu...hanya kata menjijikan yang ada.

Selain karena sangat membenci sosok sang koki, penampakan dapurpun sebenarnya...adalah salah satu alasannya.

Dengan malas dia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur gantung. Dengan ayunan pelan, gadis itu masih bisa menulis sambil bersandar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Kembali ke hari sebelumnya, tepat disaat Issyl menjadi gelap gulita...

"Kumpulkan semua yang selamat di padang rumput. Hanya tempat itu saja bukan? yang memiliki halaman luas," kata Gilbert seraya mencabut sarung pedangnya yang berlapis perak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan mengorbankan kita!?"

"Kita hanya akan menjadi santapan empuk!"

"Kau seharusnya melindungi kami sialan!"

Sesuai dugaannya, para warga mulai memprotes. Itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya. Yang pria berteriak dan mengamuk, sementara yang wanita menangis dan memelas seolah dia makhluk tak berhati. Seperti itulah manusia begitu egois.

"...Apa kalian memiliki ide yang bagus?," tanyanya dengan senyuman tipis "Katakan. Aku akan akan mengikuti apapun yang kalian rencanakan," tambahnya lalu menoleh ke arah pemukiman berada. Suara derap kaki semakin mendekat dari berbagai arah, burung-burung bertebrangan berkoak panik. "Jika ada sebaiknya cepat sebelum—"

Sesuai dugaannya. Seekor Cimera meloncat ke arah mereka. Entah datangnya darimana, dan tiba-tiba saja makhluk berkaki kerbau tersebut jatuh menginjak seorang pemuda. Kaki lelaki tersebut patah terinjak tubuh yang berat. Sementara yang lainnya panik, kakek Jenkin berteriak memanggil Gilbert.

Si albino memberi pria tua tersebut cengiran khasnya lalu mencengkram pedangnya. Sebelum monster berkepala singa itu melahap manusia sial tersebut, Gilbert melemparkan senjatanya. Pedang seberat 2 kilo tersebut melesat dengan cepat, menusuk sayap kanan si Cimera.

Meraung sekali, Cimera tersebut menoleh ke arah sang Guardian. Orang-orang sudah menjauh dari mereka, namun tidak cukup jauh untuk menghindari amukan sang Cimera. Beberapa monster bisa mengunakan sihir serangan— Seolah seperti ada badai sesaat. Angin berputar begitu cepat, bagaikan pisau yang mengiris daging. Gilbert tak ambil peduli. Si albino menerjang, setengah berlari dia mengeluarkan belati dari balik celananya.

Serangan pertama mengincar kepala singa, namun tertahan oleh taring sang raja hutan. Ekor ular berbisa tak hanya diam, hewan panjang tersebut menjulur berniat mengigit. Untung saja tangan kiri Gilbert cekatan, menangkap kepala ular lalu mematahkannya. Belum sempat melakukan apapun lagi, Gilbert lupa jika belatinya berada dalam gigitan singa. Tangannya terpelentir ketika monster tersebut mengayun-ayunkan kepalanya. Cimera besar tersebut cukup merepotkan— Menyerah, akhirnya Gilbert melepaskan tangan kanannya, mengorbankan belatinya.

Senyum sumringah mekar dari bibirnya. Belum sampai badannya jatuh kebumi, Gilbert mengambil belati dari balik celananya lagi. Dengan cepat dia mengincar tengorokan. Senjata kecil seperti itu tidak akan mampu membunuh Cimera. Karnanya, ketika makhluk itu sibuk menikmati rasa sakit. Gilbert bangkit lalu meloncat mengambil pedangnya, lalu melakukan serangan yang sama ke tengorokan. Tak lama kemudian Cimera tersebut menjadi batu lalu runtuh menjadi abu.

Benggong. Kelihatannya ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Guardian mereka bekerja. Gilbert tak ambil pusing, dia selalu luar biasa bukan? Hanya saja, mungkin sorakan akan membuatnya lebih senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maria merasakan guncangan, berlahan dia turun dari ranjang gantungnya dan memasukan notenya pada saku. Mulanya dia pikir jika guncangan tersebut dikarenakan ombak besar biasa, namun setelah 'sesuatu' menyerangnya ketika berjalan di lobi dia mulai mengerti apa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Kraken," gumamnya seraya memutar bola matanya kesal "Apa aku tidak bisa libur sejenak dari para monster itu?," seraya Maria mengomel sekali lagi dia menghindari tentakel raksasa yang mencoba menangkapnya. Dinding bagian kanan tempatnya berdiri terdapat banyak jendela yang mana tentakel-tentakel tersebut masuk kedalam, gadis itu harus menghindari semuanya untuk menuju deck utama dan bergabung dengan kru John.

Suara-suara ledakan meriam, teriak-teriakan ketakutan para manusia, dan lengkingan raungan Kraken sendiri, menyambut kedatangan gadis albino yang mulai berkeringat karena berlari. Tanpa pikir panjang, Maria mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergeletak di dekat salah satu awak. "Lebih buruk dari pedang karatan, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada bukan?," melihat-lihat sebentar pedang—yang menurutnya murahan—tersebut, segera dia berlari secara horizontal, dengan sekali tebas gadis itu memotong empat tentakel yang menempel pada tepi kapal. Kelihatannya sang Kraken menjadi sangat kesal padanya, monster itu berencana menjatuhkan salah satu tentakelnya yang lain dan meremukan Maria. Namun sang nona guardian berhasil kembali menghindar, meloncat dan mencincang tentekal tersebut.

Selanjutnya dua tentakel bersamaan menyerang. Memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat seperti gangsing, Maria juga mencincang daging-daging tersebut.

Sementara itu sang kapten kapal masih diam, memperhatikan Guardian yang sedang bertarung. "Monster berwujud manusia itu memang benar-benar kuat sekali huh," ocehnya sambil menyeringai jahat.

Tak lama kemudian kapal semakin berguncang, rasanya laut sedang gampa saja. Rupanya Kraken mulai menunjukan kepalanya, an sekali lagi keenam tentekelnya kembali utuh. Dengan manik biru langitnya itu, dia memperhatikan Maria yang sedang berlarian dia atas tentekal yang mencoba menangkapnya, berusaha mengincar kepala sang monster. Maria memposisikan pedangnya ke posisi vertikal, menancapkannya sedikit ke tentakel dan _menyigar_ daging laut tersebut

"Tidak kusangka dari semua monster laut yang akan mendatangi kita adalah Kraken sang penguasa lautan!," oceh John seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa keras.

Maria sempat melirik pria tersebut. _Sudah gila dia_ , pikirnya lalu kembali fokus. Namun pada gerakan ketiganya, pedang tersebut patah. Di dunia ini memang hanya pedang pribadinya sendiri yang tahan terhadap cara pemakaiannya. Suara besi yang jatuh masuk ke dalam air terdengar begitu keras di telinga gadis tersebut, rasanya semua terjadi begitu lambat.

 **DOR**!

Detik selanjutnya sebuah panah menancap pada dadanya, sedikit meleset pada jantung namun bisa jadi luka yang parah. Manik Rubi gadis itu bergeser, melihat sosok familiar tersenyum licik padanya. Benar dugaannya mengenai kapal ini akan menkhianatinya, Felix menembaknya!...

"Sialan!," Maria sadar jika dia masih berada di atas tubuh Kraken, butuh beberapa menit untuk gurita raksasa tersebut menjatuhkan gadis itu ke dalam laut.

 **To be Continue...**


End file.
